


Betrayed | BillDip

by Joksey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After NWHS, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: She didn't trust him.She trusted that man instead.Why? After everything he's done for her?...Let's see how she feels when I do the same.





	1. What Have I Done?

He couldn't believe it. He was feeling a range of different emotions.

_Fear_, that they were all gonna die.  
_Betrayed_, that Stan would lie to them about everything.  
_Shocked_, that Mabel would let go despite his warnings.  
_Hurt_, that she would trust that conman over him.

But, most of all-  
He was _**pissed**_. That she would risk **everything** for one man who she didn't even know anymore.

The moment Mabel's hands floated upwards, he felt his heart stop.

"I trust you." Those three simple words pulled him out of his mini heart attack as he frowned- No, **glared** at her. "Mabel, are you crazy?! We're all gonna di-!"

A blast of bright light exploded around them and everyone screamed in terror. If any of them had looked at Dipper a [split] second before the flash, they would have noticed his eyes turn into slits before returning to normal.

Everything went black.

"Wake up, Pinetree."

Dipper's eyes opened slowly as his ears rang nonstop. He could just barely hear a **THUD**. He got up slowly, holding his head to stop the growing headache.

When he looked towards the earlier sound, he was shocked to see a man almost completely identical to Stan, but with one difference- a six fingered hand.

His eyes narrowed in realization, '_So this whole time, Stan not only knew the author of the journals, but he's his twin too?!_'

As they were fighting each other, Dipper looked around for his signature hat. When he found it, he put it on and stood up.

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight. You guys are family. Right, Dipper?"

Mabel's encouraging smile fell into a frown when she saw Dipper walking away. He stepped into the elevator, just barely taking notice of Mabel calling his name.

The elevator doors closed and Mabel looked down at her lap in sadness as silent tears dropped from her face, "What have I done?" Her whispered question went unnoticed as the only others conscious in the room were too busy focusing on hitting the other to notice her pull her knees to her chest.


	2. You Never Cease To Amaze Me

When he reached the top level, Dipper peaked his head out from behind the vending machine quietly, sneaking past the clueless agents.

As he made his way up to his shared bedroom with Mabel, he was sure to avoid the creaky step that was bound to give way soon. When he made it to the room, it was empty. He closed the door quietly and quickly locked it soon after.

He ran to his bedside and grabbed his backpack that he hid in a secret compartment he found during his first month of staying here.

In the bag was a collection of items in case of an emergency, like his current situation.

He grabbed a few other things from inside his desk drawers and ran into the closet in the corner of the attic, locking it behind him.

He slid to the floor and caught his breath, putting everything to the side. As he calmed down, silent tears fell down his cheek as he allowed himself to process the recent events.

He pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face between his legs, trying desperately not to make a sound so he wouldn't be caught, not realizing that he was slowly falling asleep.

When he woke up, he knew something was wrong.

There was no noise, like the agents had all disappeared- No, like the whole world had stopped all at once.

He opened the closet door slowly, only to find that the room that had previously been trashed had looked like it did earlier the same morning, before everything he knew was sent into a spiral.

The only difference was that everything was grey.

This could only mean one thing- He looked around the room until his eyes stopped at the far right corner, "Come out. I know you're there."

The sound of slow clapping echoed around the room, but Dipper didn't move his eyes from the spot for a second. A familiar yet slightly deeper voice appeared, "I'm impressed. No one's been able to accurately point out my location in the dreamscape before."

From the other side of the room, a boy around Dipper's age came out of the corner that Dipper was staring at just moments before, where he was cloaked in the shadows. "You never cease to amaze me, Pinetree."


	3. I Wanna Make A Deal

A boy with short blonde hair and brown roots slowly walked out of the shadows, a third eye hidden under his hair. He had light blue skinny jeans and black hipster boots on.

On his torso, he had a simple white button up shirt with a dark green sweater vest over it, a simple drawing of an eye in the middle.

He had a single golden cuff earring on the bottom of his right ear and a black bow tie.

Dipper glared at the boy, "Bill. How'd you get that form, what happened to being a triangle?"

The boy just smirked, "I thought i'd change things up a bit. Spending a millennia in one form can get a bit boring." Dipper gave him a deadpanned look and Bill pouted.

"You're no fun sometimes Pinetree." He sighed as he sat on the bed next to him. "The deal we made hasn't exactly.. gone away."

Dipper's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"When I was forced out of your body, a part of me was trapped in your mind while the rest of [it] was blown up." Bill ended with a gesture of a mock explosion.

"If you've been trapped in my mind this whole time, why haven't I heard from you until now?" Bill stood up, circling him slowly. "I was too weak in my state to do anything but watch. That is, until today."

Dipper's eyes widened, "The portal!"

Bill stopped in front of Dipper with a smirk, "That's right. Sixer thought it would show him all the answers to Gravity falls when in reality it was a portal to the nightmare realm, my home and the location of my remaining powers. So when Shooting Star ignored you and let the portal open-"

"A part of your [magic] was released. Being so close to the portal when it opened allowed you to gain access to it before the portal collapsed." Bill grinned at his response, "You always were a smart kid."

Dipper looked Bill up and down. "Why do you look like that?" Bill looked down, assessing his newly human form. "Being stuck in someone else's mind for so long can change a person, even a powerful demon such as myself."

Bill moved away to stand in front of the stand up mirror in the front corner of the room to look at his appearance, "The longer i'm stuck in your head, the more I become morphed with your thoughts."

Bill snapped his fingers, changing his sweater until it was a light blue color of the same design. "The sweater from your thoughts of Shooting Star, the previous dark green from your past obsession over Ice Bag, the boots from your minor crush on Llama, and finally the appearance of a human from your everyday life minus the third eye."

Dipper watched as Bill explained. "Why are we here? There must be a reason why you brought me here other than to show off your new form."

Bill turned around with a small grin. "I wanna make a deal with you."


	4. I Can Help With That

Dipper shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for one of your tricks Bill."

"Come on Pinetree. All I want is a permanent physical form of my own. I can get you whatever you want, just make the deal kid."

Dipper stood firm. "No way. How would I even know that you'd hold your end of the deal? You broke our last one when you broke the computer."

Bill smirked, confusing Dipper as to why. "Did I? I mean, you figured out that it belonged to glasses. Not only that, but you were also able to fix it as well as learn about his past. I'd say I did exactly as I said I would and then some."

Dipper's eyes widened as he talked. Bill's smirk grew wider as he walked back to the bed.

Dipper thought for a few seconds before sighing, "How would I help you?"

Bill grinned as he crossed his legs. "I need your help getting a few things from sixer. You can ask me for anything you want in return."

It was silent as Dipper took in what he said, "Fine, but you can't hurt my friends or my family- or else the deal's off. You get what you want, and you leave us alone."

Bill raised an eyebrow with intrigue before hopping off the bed with his hand held out. He grinned as his hand was lit with a mesmerizing blue flame.

"So, is it a deal?"

Dipper hesitated for a second before grabbing his hand with a strong grip.

"It's a deal." The flame crawled up his fingers before engulfing his entire hand. The flames left a lingering tingling sensation as he woke up with a small jolt.

As he was about to get up, he heard voices from downstairs. "Damn it."

He cursed to himself quietly as he remembered the agents from before.

'_How am I supposed to get out of here?_'

Dipper's body started to tingle a bit as a blue flame appeared in his hands before dissappearing quickly. '**_I can help with that._**'


	5. A/N - Update

Sorry guys, but this isn't an update.

For a while now I haven't posted another chapter. I currently don't have enough time to continue this story as well as a few others for now.

I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be on hiatus until I am finished with my other stories.

I now have a schedule (finally) that includes updating on Tuesdays and Fridays (PST) for three stories until they're completed.

Once I finish a story I will continue another of my fics in the same schedule.

Unfortunately, it might take a while until I've completed one of them, so I hope that you all will be patient enough to wait for the hiatus to end.

I might occasionally update this if I complete a chapter in between my other stories, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you if you've read this far and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
